


100 Things #22 (High School Musical 2)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [22]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #22 (High School Musical 2)

Ryan smiled, flexed his fingers and made a slow careful circle with his shoulder. It'd been a while since he'd played baseball let alone pitched a full game. Fortunately dance had kept him in shape and swimming meant his shoulders stayed nice and loose. All he had to do was relax and let the years of muscle memory take over. It was strange, though not in a bad way, to be back on the mound warming up to play against the kids he knew from school. In a world where he made a different choice and took another path with his life he could have been on Chad's team instead of facing off against him. The truth was despite possibly harboring a tiny little crush on Mr. Danforth, Ryan was quite happy with how his life was going. He had dance, drama, a loving family and more privileges than most people ever had the chance to enjoy. Provided things went his way, and Ryan was an Evans so he expected nothing less, he and Chad would soon be playing, and dancing, on the same team.


End file.
